


A Change in Perspective

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: springkink, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodyswap. Thanks to <a href="http://louiselux.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://louiselux.livejournal.com/"><b>louiselux</b></a> for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Perspective

This was going to be a long day, Schuldig reckoned, as he gazed down his cream-coloured sleeves and felt glasses slipping over the ridge of his nose.

"Could be worse," Crawford-in-Schuldig's-body said. "We're both still attractive."

"Damn right," Schuldig said, smoothing sleek dark hair back. "How do you stand these?" He pushed his glasses back. If he just moved to the left a little, Crawford would--

The world dissolved into possibility, shattering into fragments of plausible moments. It felt like trying to breathe through a kaleidescope. "Fuck," he said, and in all the possibilities, Crawford moved to catch him as he dropped.

 

He woke up in what he was fairly certain was his room. The lights were off. Schuldig stayed still and tried not to think about what he should do; it might trigger what would happen next.

"You're awake," Crawford said. _Schuldig's_ voice, though it sounded different when Schuldig talked. He'd heard it through others' ears often enough, but this was weirder still. "Nagi's researching. Farfarello's out killing people until he finds who's responsible. Then he'll probably kill them too, but hopefully not until he finds out _how to fix this."_

"Good," Schuldig said, keeping his focus up at the ceiling. The ceiling would...probably not move. The odds were lower, anyway. He held tight to the thought as Crawford settled down on the bed next to him.

"Not a bad strategy," Crawford observed. "Though I'd keep from thinking about the light for a bit, until you're acclimated."

"How the fuck do you _stand_ this?" He could feel Crawford stretching out beside him; the weight was different than it usually was on the bed. Only expected, he supposed.

"I'll tell you one thing, I would have happily spent the rest of my life ignorant of what Nagi prefers in Internet porn."

"And then he fell for sweet little Tot," Schuldig chucked. "Ironic, eh?"

Crawford's mouth nuzzled against his ear. "I miss your hair," he said. "It's not the same on me."

"I have your cock," Schuldig realized. The day was suddenly looking brighter.

Crawford's mouth was still at Schuldig's ear. "Indeed you do."

"_You_ have _my_ cock."

A tiny lick. "Indeed I do."

"Can I do this? Without...frying my brain or anything?"

He could feel Crawford smiling. "We'll take it slow."

For a moment, Schuldig wondered when the others were going to come back, but as the world shimmered and splintered around him, he decided to just leave well enough alone.

"Good boy," Crawford said, and unzipped his pants.


End file.
